<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Goodbye Harmony by Vanneep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404975">Danganronpa: Goodbye Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanneep/pseuds/Vanneep'>Vanneep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Crossover", I sort of ran out of motivation for this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships....mentioned??? but not the focus???? not crack???, but if asked i will chain myself to the computer and continue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanneep/pseuds/Vanneep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the next several hours, the fate of the students of the Academy for Gifted Juveniles would be decided. But Shuichi Saihara couldn't fall asleep.<br/>And just like the bizarre, unconventional situation he was stuck in, things only sped downwards from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa: Goodbye Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Ａｎ　ｅｒｒｏｒ．．．ｈａｓ　ｂｅｅｎ　ｆｏｕｎｄ】</p><p>【Ｉｔ＇ｓ　ａｌｒｅａｄｙ　ｂｒｅａｃｈｅｄ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ．．．？】</p><p>【Ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｉｔ　ｂｅ　ａ　ｖｉｒｕｓ．．．？】</p><p>【．．．】</p><p>【Ｗｈａｔ．．．ｗｈａｔ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｉｓ？】</p><p>【Ｌｅｔ＇ｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｈｏｐｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｉｔ　ｄｏｅｓｎ＇ｔ　ａｆｆｅｃｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ．．．ｏｒ　ｇｅｔ　ｍｅ　ｆｉｒｅｄ】</p><p>【．．．】</p><p>【Ｅｈ，　ｆｏｒｇｅｔ　ｉｔ．．．】</p><p>【Ｎｏｂｏｄｙ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｎｏｔｉｃｅ　ｉｆ　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ．．．】</p><p>【Ｔｈｅｒｅ．．．ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Things are already wrong from the beginning </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The unsettling dusk set itself in the unattainable sky, an endless swirl of dark hues and stars just beyond the dark bars. If you had the calm (or rather odd) mind to perceive it, the void could possibly be considered beautiful. A work of art. The yards and paths outside of the Academy for Gifted Juveniles were empty and quiet. There was no noise at all, none if one didn't count the small gusts of wind coming in occasionally to ruffle the grass that popped out of the numerous cracks and holes loud enough to even be considered heard. It made sense, and from what the observer could see, the others had the same mindset. Staying out in the uncanny courtyard would've made almost less sense than trying to figure out where they were.</p><p>No one dared to wonder what would happen if they disobeyed their "headmaster"'s rules, let alone think about what the machinery he had at his disposal could do to a human being. </p><p> </p><p>The observer, or at least in this case, Shuichi Saihara watched from inside his dorm room, staring at the dark night sky that weaved its way through the wrought iron bars of the colossal cage. The cage that contained him and the other fifteen students like birds. Trapped, screeching warblers stuck in a birdcage, only hoping that they would be set free from the prison they couldn't comprehend. Staring at the "outside" of the building was a quick segway to getting his mind running with questions, the gears in his brain ticking to concoct the equations to give him the answer that he so desperately wanted. He tried, but the more Shuichi thought about that day's events, the more his equations started to gain variables, running his hypotheses. Poking holes over and over in them until he was back at square one, wondering where and who without enough evidence. Over and over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and released it anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way the Ultimate Detective (or rather, the <em> apprentice </em> detective if he could add) could rest or lie down—let alone sleep—after hearing the announcement their captor declared. He took his gaze away from the window and back into the room (or rather, just a smaller prison within one) that he was stuck in. The sheets on the bed were misshapen and seemed to be resting after their fair share of abuse, showing the remains of his troubled attempts to rest. The door to the closet was open, revealing nothing but a comical amount of outfits exactly the same to the outfit that Shuichi was wearing. The signs of his frustrated storm around the room lingered as much as the memories earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>However, his mind was more active than he was, throwing thoughts and probabilities around with reckless abandon. Fitting for the "Ultimate" Detective, he jumped from possibility to possibility for the next day, considering each one. Thinking about the students, the promises, the chances, the...</p><p> </p><p>...Not allowing the memory to resurface, Shuichi shook his head to clear his thoughts and pulled his dark hat further down his head. Instead, he recalled the plan that his fellow "classmates" had created to escape their prison. Next thing tomorrow morning, the newly discovered manhole would be put to use…</p><p> </p><p>If only he could actually sleep until then! Shuichi trod over to the edge of the bed, one hand clutching the sheets and the other doing the same to his cap. He turned his head away from the window and down to the linoleum floor. He desperately wanted something to do, something to distract him from what couldn't be the reality he was in. The detective scanned around the room, longing for a novel to read. It didn't even have to be that good, unlike the plenty that he kept at home. He just needed something to get his mind off of the impending doom that the next several hours could present. He racked his brain once more.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the image of the dark, musty library came to mind. He had explored the building earlier in the day with Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. The library was located in the basement of the academy, a couple of yards away from Shuichi's current location. It wouldn't take that long for him to run over and climb down, would it? He could just…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, what am I doing? There's no way that I could just sneak out like that, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get carried away, Shuichi shook his head, as if to clear his captivated thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why would I even... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The piles upon piles of old, large books came to mind as well. Piles upon piles... The antique covers of the hundred stories stuck into shelves, the intricately crafted literature ranging from everything from fiction to mystery, the authentic atmosphere…</p><p>Shuichi tipped his hat down lower, almost entirely covering his dark blue hair (and his drool). A sudden burst of spite overtook him, along with a bullet of energy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can just...I can just go down there myself. I can take a book and leave, right?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi got up, leaving his bed behind. He straightened out his suit and determinedly glared at the door to his dorm room. The urge to read something, to do <em> anything </em>other than sit and go insane overtook him like a fever.</p><p>He took a glance towards the unseemly monitor placed in the top corner of the room. The big screen was black, but upon closer inspection, a small blinking icon above the haphazardly placed speakers displayed the time: <em> 1:46 AM </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> S-screw Monokuma! He can't keep me locked up in here...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With an uncalled for bolt of energy, Shuichi walked up to the door fist clenched, not even caring about whatever repercussions would befall him if he managed to get past the doors. He clutched the handle and pulled the silver door as hard as he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the eyes that he didn't even realize were closed shut, Shuichi took a glance around the dark empty space and the doors of his other peers. The small building was silent, as were his sleeping classmates. </p><p> </p><p>He silently let out a small cheer of triumph before taking a deep breath and hurrying down the metallic stairs and out the doors, like a bird that found a nick in its cage...</p><p> </p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>"...Aw crap,"</p><p>
  <em> Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared at the anomaly in front of him, his hands frozen just above from where it took place. Tidal waves of obscenities rushed through his head as he stood still. Needless to say, his eyes were wide and, was it just him? Or was the room getting hotter?</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly straightened himself, like a bird rustling its feathers. He set his back straight and finally moved his arms into a position that <em>didn't</em> make him look like a mannequin. He took a short breath and wiped his face clean of all shock—and emotion—and reset it to his trademark grin.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing he couldn't fix was the mess in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi admitted to himself, the fact that he didn't try to escape sooner was disappointing. The cold air felt amazing as it hit his face point blank, invigorating him just a bit. </p><p>The Ultimate Detective took another look at the dark night sky from inside the bars of the cage. He spent the hours awake looking out of the small slits in his dorm room and theorizing about the hell that he and the others were in. He looked back down to the cold concrete underneath him, pushing forward before his rebellious trip came to an end. </p><p> </p><p>But all it took was one glance at the solemn-looking academy and it all collapsed. He felt a small feeling of cold through his system, and it didn't have to do with wind. It was like someone decided to pour ice over his back. He started to tremble uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's just...it's just because it's dark out and...stuff… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt almost rushed, the way his microscopic moment of thunder washed away. </p><p> </p><p>At last, Shuichi found himself upon the large doors of the main building. An awkward nervous smirk was plastered over his face as he pushed the doors with no hesitation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something's...wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take a detective, let alone an ultimate one, to find out that something was amiss. Shuichi practically tumbled down the bizarrely patterned stairs, bursting through doors, and heading for the cellar-like library as he thought about it. The oddly designed classrooms and labs zoomed past him and the minuscule patches of grass popping up from the cracks in the ground were just faint afterimages behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the corner, nearing the doors of the library. Seeing as it was still the middle of the night (or rather, the beginning of the morning), the hallways acted accordingly. Shuichi could barely see past his pale hand as he traversed the ground floor. He groped the walls, inching closer to the entrance of the library. A sudden itching sense of impending doom upon him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, when he got there, he tried to ignore the fact that the doors were already open—and the light that was already emitting from it. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi could feel something cold and sharp piercing his chest again, spreading a shiver through him. The cold grew to an almost unbearable shiver, taking over his body, speeding up his heartbeat, shortening his breath. There was no doubt this time that he was scared. Scared ever since he stepped out of his room. Scared ever since he stumbled out of that locker.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't deny it or try to make himself feel better. Someone was in the library right then, and the detective had only one estimate as to why. The one thought burning in his head. The same inconceivable command that Monokuma announced yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to go...now, Now, now, now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that any of them could kill one another. No possibility. No one could have already succumbed to the words of their mechanical captor. Adrenaline pumping through him, Shuichi's mind finally got the best of him—at that unfortunate time, to add—and drifted back to the other students he had met that day. Everybody had such fascinating talents and...intriguing personalities. No matter how redundant the phrase was, or rather, how desperate he was to reassure himself, he was sure no one would kill one another. Or, at least he had been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Were the promises we made really that weak? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After he took a few couple hundred deep breaths, he could finally hear the noises of footsteps and thudding over the sound of his own frantic heartbeat. Every part of his brain was itching to leave—and most preferably, <em> run </em>—from the hallway, putting himself as far as possible from the possible threat. But his body refused to leave, let alone move. He stood, ingrained just right outside of the double doors. Horribly cliché, horribly terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Visibly shivering, Shuichi Saihara clutched the edge of the wall, peering over into the occupied library, hoping at least to catch a glimpse at who the possible assailant could be, letting his raging curiosity outsmart his terror-stricken senses. He knew it was a stupid decision. He knew that he shouldn't've come closer when he saw the light coming from the library. He knew that he shouldn't have even left his stupid room in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>What he failed to know was the name of the boy in the white straightjacket suit, inches away from him.</p><p> </p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>
  <em> Crap. Crap. Crap </em>
</p><p>Welp, there's no helping it now. It was time to leave, he had seen everything.</p><p>The only thing that the boy hoped now that no one would notice his poor disguise attempt to cover up his mistake. Actually, scratch that. He just hoped that no one would be smart enough to connect the piss-poor cover-up to him. And from what he's seen of them so far, hoping that was a flip of a coin.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping a coin.</p><p>Falling. </p><p>Noise...</p><p>Noises.</p><p>
  <em> Footsteps. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crap. Crap. Shit! </em>
</p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Gah!"</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi screeched and feebly fell over backward, landing on his butt. His hat also followed suit, landing a foot away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What's this?"</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi didn't even have the boldness to look up, let alone the want to. In fact, the only thing he prioritized right now was grabbing his hat and fleeing back to whatever comfort his bed provided. He didn't even care about the book anymore, and he definitely didn't want to think about whatever the boy above him could be thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Yeah! You...you're the detective who was walking around with Kayayday, right?" he tilted his head inquisitively, like a puppy. A really insidious puppy.</p><p>The boy grinned innocently, standing above Shuichi. Shuichi, who was still trying to remember his name.</p><p> </p><p>His brain couldn't think straight, let alone form a coherent sentence. It felt like someone hit him in the head with a shot-put ball, his head throbbing.</p><p> </p><p>"Nishishi! It almost looks like you're bowing down to me! Befitting for the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" the boy exclaimed rambunctiously. "Hurry up and lick my shoes already!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Ultimate Supreme Leader… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kokichi...Kokichi Oma… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, that was it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He finally recalled the former's name. He <em> had </em>met him with Kaede that day, along with the others. Shuichi admit, the only thing that helped him to remember him was the peculiar talent the short boy possessed—and his refusal to answer his questions about it. A detective, the "Ultimate" one no less,  not knowing about an "evil secret organization" already made him feel ashamed (not to mention embarrassed) enough. Oma's talent wasn't the only odd thing about him either. Everything from his demeanor down to his personality was perplexing, not to mention fluctuating. Bawling his eyes out with tears that couldn't possibly be crocodile one moment and then grinning wide from ear-to-ear the next, without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p> He reminded Shuichi of a bratty child.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the extrinsic, loud, and…unsettling faces he had met that day, Kokichi could be considered high on the list.</p><p> </p><p>Despite not knowing that much about him, Shuichi couldn't think of a situation where Kokichi could possibly be at the library, especially at that ungodly hour. The purple-haired boy didn't really strike Shuichi as the type who could sit down for hours with nothing but a book. The way he hummed and prodded childishly actually made him think otherwise. Nevertheless, he stood over him, holding a book in hand, akin to a scepter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, get on with it!" Kokichi swung the book back and forth as he addressed Shuichi with it. </p><p>For better or for worse, Shuichi was still in no position to answer, let alone carry out his outrageous tasks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He can't possibly expect me to... </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Oma pierced him with a glare, surprisingly more intense than what Shuichi imagined could fit on the smaller boy's face. Even whilst staring at the ground, Shuichi could feel his stare, almost like he was evaluating him.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, his face took a smug yet sinister smirk, his unkempt bangs causing a shadow to blanket his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't happen to be planning a murder, would you?"</p><p> </p><p>He prolonged the <em> murder </em> like a teasing preschooler, milking in both syllabyles. Shuichi felt a shiver crawl down his spine, whether from the sudden topic change or how unsettling the new one was, he couldn't tell, but he didn't look up as he snatched his fallen hat from the cold floor. One hand placing it securely back on his head and the other pushing the ground, he got up to face the other boy (well, actually, anywhere but directly into his stare).</p><p> </p><p>"Or, oh! Oh! I know! You've already handled the body and you've come here to eliminate your evidence! <em>Or</em>, or, I'm your target and you've been spying on me since the moment we've met so you could kill me!" In an instant, the threatening aura was gone, reduced to a different kind of unsettling happiness. Almost as if Kokichi had wiped his face clean and added a new layer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But I still have to answer that...questionable prediction.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No! O-of course not!" Shuichi retorted weakly. "I should be asking the same to you…" </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Kokichi changed his face to a grin. "Oh yeah! I guess you're right, huh? I mean, it would be weird to stumble into someone at <em> two a.m </em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He did have a point.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well? Got anything to say for yourself?" Kokichi questioned, yet again changing his demeanor from lackadaisical to that of a … detective. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi involuntarily stepped back, "I'm pretty sure <em> you </em> should answer that."</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi kept his large grin plastered across his face as he took a step forward, matching the one that Shuichi withdrew. Somehow in the shuffle, Shuichi found his back to the entrance of the library, the exact opposite of where he wanted to escape to at that point.</p><p> </p><p>The ultimate took in a deep breath, pulling his hat down lower, and gathered up his small fragments of courage to retaliate.</p><p> </p><p>"Ko...Kokichi, I just wanted to get a book from the library, that's all"</p><p> </p><p>The second the underwhelming words left his mouth, he realized how pathetic his alibi sounded. <em> Who goes through the trouble of getting a book at 1 A.M? </em></p><p> </p><p>The "Supreme Leader"'s grin morphed into a bored line. Shuichi had never seen someone put so much intensity into an eye-roll, but the spasm the boy in front of him just had showed otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>"Maaan, that's so boring," Kokichi latched his arms behind his head and continued. "It would have been way more interesting if I had caught you doing something <em> eeevil </em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop doing that! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"W-what does that mean?! Are you saying you <em> want </em> someone to get..." Shuichi couldn't choke out the word. Kokichi amusedly watching him, he continued. "You d-didn't even tell me why you were here in the first place!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, you know, it would certainly spice things up, huh?" the other boy put a finger to his lips, "And I gotta say, "I just wanted to get a book" hardly clears you of suspicion!"</p><p> </p><p><em> So he's not going to answer, huh? </em>Shuichi hardly had time to be irritated at his dodge again, he had places to go—suddenly-appealing-beds to be. Gripping his hat, he started to advance...</p><p> </p><p>Much to his chagrin, Kokichi started walking forward instead, nimbly placing himself inches from Shuichi each step, forcing the latter to start moving backwards even more. Shuichi felt pathetic, being pushed back by the smaller boy, but something about his grin struck the wrong note in his melody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, at least I'm in the library now... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So spill it, what were you <em> really </em> doing down here Mr. Detective? Hm?" Kokichi impatiently pouted. A little <em> too </em> impatient. He had to be nervous right after being caught too, right?</p><p> </p><p>In fact, it seemed like Kokichi was getting more anxious, desperate even, to get something out of him. The detective's senses were tingling, trying to figure out what exactly the former was thinking—if not hiding.</p><p> </p><p><em> But if he </em> was <em> doing something corrupt, why is he pushing me back to the library? If he did truly do something, naturally he would try to leave the scene. Unless...unless he was returning to the scene of the crime, in which case it would be logical to assume that— </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ahem!" </p><p> </p><p>"U-uh, um… there's nothing more, I just wanted to…" Suddenly snapping back to reality, Shuichi's eyes darted around the room, not even realizing that his hand was clamped around his mouth in his signature position, looking for (and hoping for) a possible means of escape before Kokichi's spiky hair could skewer his chest. There was no way that the former could have the guts, or let alone the … yeah, just guts, to push away the latter. Oma resumed, continuing his path. It wouldn't take long before Shuichi got cornered, the rest of the morning left up to Kokichi's will.</p><p> </p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Purely by chance, purely by luck.</p><p> </p><p>Instantaneously, like a flash of lightning on a musty night, or a speck of dust that hit the sunlight, basking in its few seconds of light only to disappear forever, something changed, as if the entire fabric of the well-knit universe decided to unravel itself like the spool of yarn, that an inevitable, unavoidable discovery was found too early. A disaster unearthed untimely. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't much at all, really. Just a small discovery, perhaps at first glance, we would've been overstating it. But if Shuichi would've known what was to happen once he laid his eyes on it and the pure chaos that would follow, he would've never gotten out of bed. Actually, if Shuichi did know what would befall him after the series of events, he would've rather tried trusting his chances with murder.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, it happened to be in that instant, and especially that specific time, did the scene prove indispensable. Nothing—no detective work, no murder cases, no amount of investigating—could have prepared Shuichi Saihara for that moment. That moment where, one could say, shit started to slowly, yet surely hit the fan. </p><p> </p><p><br/>In other words, Shuichi's eyes fell upon the bookshelf in the back of the room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, Kokichi stopped advancing and looked up to investigate what Shuichi was staring at and—like a spoiled child—why his attention suddenly was snatched away from him. Both boys turned to face the wood-furnished shelves in the back of the library.</p><p> </p><p>From a glance, nothing was really special about them, they were almost exact replicas of the others. Tall shelves filled with an impossible amount of books, complete with dust, scrolls, and a globe, your perfect stereotypical library set. The only thing that was particularly interesting about them is that <em> a.) </em> a pile of books as tall as the entomologist was standing in front of one of them and <em> b.) </em>the same one seemed to be open.</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>To be more specific, the shelf was pushed slid open, as if some god or deity shoved it aside, revealing a black and white decal on the wall, a keycard slot next to it.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of the boys spoke up, across the room from the … door. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"..."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi only stayed silent for a second however, a newborn sparkle shining in his eyes. He (finally) brought himself away from Shuichi and started speed-walking over to the newfound wonder, pushing the books aside.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! A secret passage~?" he looked at the monochrome door surely hidden beneath the bookshelf and back to Shuichi, no doubt waiting for a reaction. However, the detective's intuition was already back up again, trying to process (despite what we've previously established, is impossible for him to) exactly what he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's...open? Was it really a door this whole time? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi blinked and turned to where Kokichi was, already poking, prodding, and swiping his hand over the sickeningly patterned doors. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this...is this what Kokichi was hiding? But, he looks surprised enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then again, he openly admits to lying most of the…all of the time… </em>
</p><p><em> And the design...it </em> has <em> to be related to Monokuma...the mastermind? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> What </em> is <em> this? </em></p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Shuichi straightened his stride, scurrying over to the bookshelf. Dust from the wood-furnished ground got kicked up as he walked with purpose (actually, more like bewilderment), careful not to step on any of the books from the tower Kokichi toppled over. </p><p>Just before he reached it, however, a rumble emanated from the shelf as it started to...close?</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Ah, wait!" Shuichi stuck his arm out in front of the shutting door, hoping in the spur of the moment that it would stop before him and ideally not act out the latter, less preferable action of dismembering his arm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>
  <em> There goes a whole ten minutes wasted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy sat in his room, still up due to the events of the day. There wasn't more he could do. His plan was up in flames. Flames licking and crashing...just like the crashing waves of the ocean…</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly perked up, shuffling his sheets once again. <em> The ocean… </em></p><p> </p><p>The boy still couldn't understand what he had seen, nor try to comprehend what it could all mean. In fact, just trying to remember it all threw a wrench into his head. </p><p> </p><p>The most startling feature—something that even took <em> him </em> aback—was how <em> real </em>it felt. The brightly shining sun, the chirping of birds, the jubilant cries of what couldn't be anything other than other people.</p><p> </p><p>Well anyways, the possible escape route would have to wait another day.</p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It did the former, thankfully. </p><p> </p><p>A slit no larger than...well, a hand, separated the seemingly normal bookshelf from its hidden door. The two boys stood in shock for a second, staring once more (it was starting to become a problem) at the shelf's disguised interior. Shuichi hesitated for a second before using all his might to push the book with shelves aside once more.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi, however, stood there. It seemed that his surprised smile didn't leave his pale face. </p><p>More like a poker face, really.</p><p> </p><p>With his hand finally free, Shuichi inspected the key card slot.</p><p> </p><p>"There's dust resting on the top...it doesn't look like it was used in a long time," Careful not to ruin the potential evidence, Shuichi brought himself closer. "And, obviously, it seems like we'll need to get some sort of card to see what's past this door."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! What do you think is in there? Money? Dead People?" Kokichi hypothesized with an open-mouthed smile, seemingly oblivious.</p><p>"The mastermind?!"</p><p>"It could be," Shuichi gazed at the black and white design with a sense of...longing. It didn't make sense at all. He brought his hand away from the shelf and placed it upon the door, like he was staring out of a glass-paned window inside from a thunderstorm. Wanting to play outside, wishing for the thunderous storm to dissipate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could this really be it? Is this where the mastermind of this "game" really is? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi took a step back to survey his surroundings. It seemed like time and anything resembling reason drifted away from sight. Despite the predicament he was in, once again, his mind drifted. But this time, it was with a feeling of hope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The people I've met today...their talents, their lives, they all matter. There's no way we would kill each other. We'll find a way to get out of this hell together! There's no way that we could succumb to despair! This time, I'm sure of it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't tell me you're gonna start singing. Puh-<em> lease </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi slightly blushed as he realized he had been staring at the wall for a bit too long. He brought his now clenched fist down from the door and to his side, turning to face Kokichi with a foreign determined smile on his face. His other hand raised against the slots, touching it completely and disregarding the dust.</p><p> </p><p>And thus, the shit that started to elevate got a bit higher to touch the spinning blades. </p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Think, think, think, think. </em>
</p><p>The boy stared up at his room's ceiling, legs on top of each other, the protruding one swinging side-to-side. He held his arms behind his head as he laid on his bed. He didn't even bother changing his clothes like many of the others, he could guess. </p><p>
  <em> Think, think, think, think </em>
</p><p>He let out a sigh, and something about it resonated within him. Speaking of the others, he assumed once more that they would also be confused as to the reaction that he displayed after the despairing ultimatum Monokuma announced. It wasn't like he wasn't confused either. Normally, most people wouldn't squint when ordered to kill another, and they most definitely wouldn't shrug and hang their head as if to say "Oh well".</p><p>
  <em> Think, think, think, think </em>
</p><p>"Maybe it has something to do with my talent?" he spoke out to no one in particular.</p><p>
  <em> Think, think, think. </em>
</p><p>.<b>.</b>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h1>
  <b>【Ｄａｎｇａｎｒｏｎｐａ：　Ｇｏｏｄｂｙｅ　Ｈａｒｍｏｎｙ】</b>
</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im bad at writig summaries for things hnnnnnnng<br/>(:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>